Acceptance
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin learns that love is love no matter what gender you're with. [ShulkxRobin; Sexual Content]


_Warning: This story contains out of character, yaoi, sexual content, and non-story related.  
_

* * *

Robin was holding his books while walking outside. He wanted to practice his magic. He turned his head once he heard rapid footsteps. It was the homs. Shulk wrapped his arm around Robin's neck. He had a warm smile on his face. He leaned forward to kiss Robin's cheek. Robin slightly blushed. He regretted making love to the homs yesterday. The two males became best friends ever since Robin found out about Shulk's situation about his abusive stepfather. He met Shulk outside sitting by himself. The homs was very quiet and shy. He was being bullied by other smashers. The homs would only fight if he had to. He would just walk away whenever the bullies would try to taunt him. The two males began talking. Shulk noticed they had many similarities. He felt a connection and began developing mutual feelings for Robin. The two males would fight and go out together. The two males kept their relationship a secret for two years. Only their friends knew about their relationships. He remembered Shulk invited him to his room. Both males were talking for a brief moment and Shulk began caressing Robin's soft flesh. Robin did not want him to stop. It started with soothing talk, kissing, foreplay, then Robin found his clothes being removed. Robin tried to stop the homs but he would grab Robin's hands. He knew Shulk wanted this more than anything. The couple interlaces their fingers together. Shulk eventually removed Robin's clothes. Shulk lifted him up and carried him with one arm. He was placed on the bed. Shulk moved on top of Robin. Robin shook his head getting rid of the thoughts. He could still feel the thrusting sensation in his bottom. He felt ashamed inside. He should be liking women.

"Hey Robin." Shulk said while placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey Shulk." Robin replied.

Both males continued walking. They passed other smashers that waved at them.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight." Shulk said.

Robin stopped walking along with Shulk.

"Shulk listen, what we did yesterday was wrong…" Robin said.

Shulk blinked.

"Wrong? What's wrong about it?" Shulk asked.

"It's not normal." Robin replied.

Shulk placed his hand on his chin.

"Normal? What's this _normal_?" Shulk said.

"I mean, we should be dating women." Robin said.

"So, we're not normal because we're not dating women?" Shulk said.

"Well, if you go out with a guy you may be gay and-"

Shulk cut off Robin.

"Whoa, whoa, first of all, it does not make you gay! And even if you were, what's the big deal!?" Shulk cried.

Robin raised his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Everything!" Robin shouted.

Shulk turned his body around feeling heartbroken. He shook his head. He knew the community was putting pressure on him about gays. Shulk sighed.

"Fine. Go back to your boring old friends then…"

Shulk walked away feeling sad. He covered his face not wanting to show his tears.

* * *

4 weeks later.

Shulk and Robin stopped talking after the incident. Roy and Marth immediately noticed. They were a couple and did not care what the smashers had to say. Love is love no matter what gender you were with. Robin was sitting by Roy and Marth. He turned his head once he saw Shulk and Lucina holding hands laughing. Roy noticed Shulk turned his head once he saw Robin. The tactician wasn't paying attention. He knew Shulk still loved Robin inside his heart. His face was growing sad as he walked passed him. Roy knew the game Shulk was trying to play. It was called jealously.

"What happened between you two? You two were adorable together!"

Robin licked his lips.

"It's my fault Roy. I always hear people say bad things about homosexuality."

"Maybe so but it's no one else's business Robin!"

Marth held Roy's hand.

"Love is love Robin. We just have to deal with not everyone is going to accept us."

"Some people were trying to turn Marth against me!"

Marth pulled Roy into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"It's true but I never let it get to me. I love Roy and everyone has a problem with it, they can deal with me."

"Robin, you should go back to him and tell him how much you really love him."

Robin looked down.

"He won't open the door for me…"

"Send him a love letter. Put it under his door."

Robin nodded.

"Believe it or not Robin, I've had people punch Roy for no reason."

Roy turned his head.

"Only because I kissed you on the lips…"

Marth growled.

"That dastard had it coming! No one hits my boyfriend!"

Roy huffed.

"So a heterosexual couple can kiss in public but a gay couple can't? Gotcha!"

Robin shook his head.

"You should see how Corrin feels. He's married to Niles and both of them receive death threats."

Corrin and Niles walked over holding hands.

"I heard my name! Are all of you gossiping about me?" Niles scoffed.

Roy and Marth laughed.

Corrin and Niles sat down. Corrin rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Hm...where's that sexy homs of yours Robin?" Niles asked.

Robin looked down.

"We broke up." Robin replied.

"What!? You two were so cute together!" Niles said.

"It's my fault..." Robin said.

Niles crossed his arms.

"Want to know something that's more evil and wicked than Satan?"

Everyone looked at Niles.

"What?"

Niles closed his eye.

"Humans."

Roy popped his neck.

"Truth hurts."

Robin scratched the back of his head.

"How did you meet Shulk again, Robin?"

Robin blushed. Roy tried not to laugh.

"Uhh...we met when he slapped my behind..."

Niles laughed.

"W-What!? He slapped your behind!?"

Marth fell down laughing.

"That was funny! I remember you thought it was Zelda!"

"Care to share your moment Robin?"

Robin hid his face in embarrassment. Everyone laughed.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Robin was walking while reading his tome book. He snapped his fingers and formed a tiny fire on his pinky. He was distracted not realizing he was bumping into other smashers. Zelda was walking behind him. The homs was wearing sunglasses and was shirtless. He noticed the female smashers were staring at him. He saw the tactician he had a crush on. He walked over and walked beside Zelda. Robin was still focused on his tome book. The homs waited until the timing was right then slapped Robin's bottom making him squeak. The homs smirked and walked off quickly putting his hands in his pockets. Robin closed his book and turned his head seeing Zelda behind him._

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _Zelda shook her head._

 _"No! It was that guy!" Zelda pointed._

 _Robin rolled his eyes and raised his arms._

 _"Riiiiight. You expect me to believe that a guy would slap my bottom!"_

 _Zelda huffed._

 _"It really was him!"_

 _Robin turned his head and shouted at the homs._

 _"Sir, did you slap my behind?"_

 _The homs turned his head and shook it._

 _"No! How can I slap it when my hands were in my pockets like right now?"_

 _Zelda scowled._

 _"You asshole! I saw you slap Robin's behind! You're trying to put the blame on me!"_

 _Shulk raised his arms._

 _"Why would I slap a guy's behind? That's gay!"_

 _"I'm serious Robin, it was him!"_

 _Shulk began to sing and dance._

 _"Why the fuck you lying? Why are you always lying? Mmm...Oh my god! Stop fuckin' lying!"_

 _Zelda gave him the finger._

 _Robin shook his head and walked away._

* * *

 _Few hours later..._

 _Robin was standing in line while reading his tome book again. He was at the cafeteria waiting on watermelon. The homs was sitting in a booth keeping his eyes on Robin. He was stalking Robin without him knowing. Robin got his watermelon in his glass bowl. He accidentally dropped his tome book._

 _"Oh darn it..."_

 _Roy patted Marth's shoulder once he saw Shulk staring at Robin lustfully._

 _"He's up to something."_

 _Roy sipped his drink. Marth got his camera out and started filming._

 _Shulk got out from his booth and walked closer. He waited until Zelda was close to him. Shulk used his speed art. Zelda walked by seeing the line was short. Robin was bent down. The homs walked over and slapped Robin's behind making him yelp. He ran off. Robin growled and stood up rubbing his bottom. That slap hurt. He looked behind him seeing Zelda again._

 _"Seriously, what do you have against my bottom!?"_

 _"It wasn't me! It was that damn homs!"_

 _"What homs!? There's no homs!"_

 _"He ran off once he slapped you!"_

 _"Zelda, that hurt!"_

 _"It wasn't fuckin' me! Shit!"_

 _Roy and Marth turned on the radio that was Shulk singing._

 _"Why the fuck you lying? Why are you always lying? Mmm...Oh my god. Stop fuckin' lying!"_

 _Roy and Marth were covering their mouths from laughing._

 _"Roy and Marth, did I slap Robin's behind?"_

 _"We weren't paying attention, sorry Zelda!"_

 _Zelda growled._

 _"Fuck you all! You all are not funny!"_

 _Zelda walked off._

 _"Bye Zelda!"_

 _Roy and Marth snickered._

* * *

 _Another two hours later..._

 _Robin blushed by what he was wearing. He was wearing a tight skirt that really showed his behind. Zelda was getting frustrated from getting blamed._

 _"Bend down and wait! He will come!"_

 _Robin nodded. He walked over to the table and rested his arms on the table. His body was bent. Roy and Marth were filming the whole thing. The homs walked over with his shirt off. He blushed deeply once he saw what Robin was wearing. His mouth slightly opened. Roy and Marth were snickering and whispering._

 _"Look! He already has an erection! Oh my gosh!"_

 _"Look at his face! Hahaha!"_

 _Shulk crouched down staring at Robin's behind. He knew it was firm and round. He straightened himself up and began unzipping his shorts. He slightly pulled his shorts down revealing his black underwear. His erection was sticking out through his shorts. He gripped Robin's hips making him gasp and pulled him in between his legs. The homs growled and began humping Robin._

 _"Ohhhhhhh! I can't believe he did that!"_

 _Roy and Marth fell off the booth laughing. Zelda's eyes widen in disgust._

 _"Like...ew..."_

 _Robin squeaked and thunder punched Shulk's face making him grunt. He fell on his back._

 _"I told you it wasn't me!"_

 _Shulk slightly grinned and blushed. Robin had a death glare on his face. His tome book and levin sword began floating in the air._

 _"RRRRRRGH! SHULK!"_

 _"It wasn't me..."_

 _Zelda began to sing._

 _"Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Mmm...Oh my god. Stop fuckin' lying!"_

* * *

"Robin, are you okay? Your face is all red."

Everyone started laughing.

"That song Shulk began singing is still in my head! Haha!"

"Oh my god! I can't stop laughing!"

Roy and Marth fell on their sides laughing their swords off.

Kamui was confused.

"I really don't think that song is funny..."

Roy and Marth turned the radio on.

"Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lyi-"

Kamui destroyed the radio.

"Uhh... I'm gonna go try to talk to Shulk. I'll see you all later!"

Robin stood up and walked away waving his arm.

"Bye Robin!"

* * *

Robin saw Shulk inside the men's locker room taking a shower. He just got done defeating Cloud. He was trying to scrub the soap off his hair. He was stressed out and angry. Cloud noticed his heart was filled with hatred. It's no wonder he won the battle. Shulk unleashed the blackness of his heart. Shulk turned the faucet off once he was done showering. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Shulk turned his body around and growled once he saw Robin.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk about us."

Shulk huffed.

"There's no _us_ , Robin."

Shulk tried walking away but Robin kept blocking the way.

"Can we just talk!?"

"No Robin! I want to be with people who are true of themselves!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Why are you hiding then!? You think I don't know the game you're playing with Lucina!?"

Shulk hissed.

"What game!? There's no game! I love her!"

"Oh! Now you love her!? What's the matter? Are you afraid of being openly gay! You're a coward! You're hiding who you really are!"

Shulk punched the wall creating a dent.

"I'm not hiding anything! I do love her!"

Robin got into Shulk's face.

"I don't fear you! I know deep down in your heart you still love me! The only reason you're with Lucina is because you think I will get jealous!"

Shulk gripped Robin's shoulders and pinned him against the lockers. Robin kept a straight face. The homs had his teeth clenched. His face was written with grief. Link and Ike came inside the locker room once they heard yelling and loud thuds. Both males immediately pulled Shulk back and restrained his arms.

Robin shook his head.

"It's no wonder your stepfather abuses you."

Shulk's mouth slightly opened. He could not believe what came out of Robin's mouth. Robin threw a letter on the floor.

"I wrote it for you but now, I really don't care if you read it or not."

His voice was calm. Robin turned his body around.

"Because I know your true colors now."

Robin left the locker room.

Ike and Link let go of Shulk's arms.

"You need to control that anger management of yours!"

Ike and Link left the locker room.

Shulk looked down and slowly picked up the letter. He clenched it and punched the lockers repeatedly in frustration.

* * *

 _Night time._

Robin came over to his front door once he heard a knock. He quietly opened the door revealing the homs. He was fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey…"

"Hey Robin, um," Shulk licked his lips. "Do you mind If I…"

Robin nodded before Shulk could finish. Shulk came inside and shut the door. The door locked by itself. He moved closer and placed his hands on Robin's shoulders.

"Did you mean everything you said on that letter?"

Robin nodded.

"Please forgive me Shulk. I wasn't thinking clearly. I love you so much."

"The damage is done but the healing is the best part." Shulk looked down. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved..."

"I understand you're with Lucina and…"

Shulk placed his finger on Robin's lips.

"There never was a Lucina. I was just depressed after that incident…"

Robin went up and kissed Shulk's lips. Shulk's eyes widened but returned the kiss. He reached under and picked up Robin. Both males eagerly crushed their lips together. Their tongues battled over dominance. Saliva linked between their lips. The kiss broke.

"Don't ever leave me again Robin…"

"We're stuck together now. Nothing will tear us apart."

"I love you so much…"

"Shulk, move in with me please."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. That way you won't have to worry about being abused by your stepfather."

"R-Robin..."

He gently placed Robin down. Both males embraced each other that seemed like forever. Shulk could feel passion from the embrace. The two males swayed around. Only their soft breathing could be heard. Robin rested his head on his lover's chest. Shulk kissed the top of Robin's head. The homs unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt revealing his muscular chest. He tossed it on the carpet floor. He got closer to Robin. Robin moved back and fell on the bed. Shulk leaned down and caught his lips. Robin returned the kiss with equal need. The kiss slowly broke. He grabbed Robin's hand and brought it over to his chest. Robin pressed the palm of his hand on that muscular chest. He could see goosebumps and Shulk twitch as he roamed his hand around. He traced his nipple in circles. Shulk had smooth and soft skin. He loved the taste of his lips and the warmth of his body. Shulk moved his arms until they were under Robin's shirt. Their eyes were locked on each other. The homs removed the tactician's shirt then roamed his hand down to his black trousers. Robin's breathing began speeding up. Both males kicked their dress shoes off. The homs climbed on top and shared a passionate kiss. Robin breathed in heavily and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He grips his lover's hair and moans beneath his ear. The homs placed kisses on his lover's cheek then moved down to his chest. Robin moaned. Shulk gently pinched Robin's nipple making him gasp. He moved his lips over to his collarbone and bit it making Robin gasp. Robin clawed his lover's back in pleasure. He crossed his legs around his lover's back. A red bite mark formed on Robin's collarbone. Shulk claimed Robin as his property now. He licked up to his lover's neck. Robin's face was crimson red. Tiny moans were escaping from his lips. Sweat began forming around his torso. Shulk bit his lover's neck making Robin yelp. He moaned. He felt the teeth digging into his flesh. A tongue licked all over his neck. He began sucking on the mark until it was red. Shulk pressed his body down making their bodies grind together.

"Did that feel good?" Shulk panted.

"I…I…"

Robin was trying to catch his breath.

"I want to make you feel good." Shulk replied.

"Shulk…" Robin panted.

"I love you Robin." Shulk said.

"I love you too, Shulk!" Robin said.

Shulk pulled down his trousers along with his underwear revealing his bobbing manhood. Robin blushed at the size of Shulk's manhood. The tactician shyly reached his arm out and wrapped his fingers around the homs' shaft. Shulk moaned in pleasure. Robin moved the skin down revealing the head. The head was aching to enter Robin. His erection twitched and began rising up as the tactician began stroking the tip. The homs shut his eyes and grinds his teeth together. He could feel the blood going into his penis. Robin smiled and began messing with his lover's balls. The balls were hard and Robin gently pinched and tugged them making Shulk gasp. He kissed the shaft and then took the head in his mouth. He moved his lips down and up. He gently bit the tip making the homs flinch. He removed his lips once Shulks couldn't take it anymore. Robin felt his trousers being pulled down. The tactician finished the removal. He gently pushed Shulk down. He turned his body around rubbed his bottom against the homs' erection. Shulk tilt his head back to moan. Robin closed his eyes. He could feel the veins on his lover's manhood. Robin lied back down and spread his legs apart offering his body to his lover. The homs loved every detail of his body. He moved closer and grabbed under his lover's legs. He pulled them over his back. He moved closer. He grabbed his erection and positioned it to his lover's entrance. Robin wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and shared a quick kiss.

"I love you." Shulk whispered.

"I love you, too." Robin replied.

"Let me stretch you first." Shulk said.

Robin nodded.

Shulk rolled his lover on his stomach. He moved his hand over to Robin's mouth and pressed his two fingers inside. Robin sucked and twirled his tongue around the fingers. He pulled them out once they were slick. He kissed his lover's back. His hair tickled Robin's back. He groaned as he slowly slicked a finger inside making Robin gasp in pleasure. He clenched the bed sheets and moaned out his lover's name. Shulk slowly thrust his finger in and out. Robin could feel his manhood rising up. His body was getting excited. He slicked another finger inside. He scissored his fingers around and thrust them in and out. Robin bit his lip.

"Enter me." Robin begged. He was ready.

"I love you so much Robin." Shulk said. "Please tell if I hurt you."

Robin nodded.

Shulk rolled Robin over so he was lying on his back. He spread his legs apart. Shulk grabbed his erection and positioned him. Shulk slowly pushed himself inside. Robin tilt his head back to moan. The moaning was driving Shulk crazy. The head entered his entrance. He closed his eyes and pushed himself deeper until he was all the way inside. He loved the warmth of Robin's insides. He could feel Robin's insides tightening around his member. Shulk moaned in pleasure. He loved the feeling of his member being squeezed. Both males panted and had their eyes locked. Shulk placed his hands beside of Robin's shoulders. He began moving his hips. The bed slightly creaked. Robin moved his hands down until they were placed on Shulk's sides. Shulk loved the moans escaping from his lover's mouth. Both males still had their eyes locked. He moved his hips slightly faster. Their lips crushed together. Robin gently patted Shulk's face.

"What's wrong?" Shulk whispered.

"Sit up." Robin whispered.

Shulk obeyed. He sat up and held Robin in his arms. He buried his face into his lover's chest. Robin panted heavily as Shulk began pulling in and out. His legs were crossed Shulk's back. He wrapped his arms around Shulk's head. He tangled his fingers around his blonde hair.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Shulk!" Robin moaned.

Shulk continued thrusting in and out. He aimed for that sweet spot earning him some screams. Shulk loved the noises escaping from Robin's mouth.

"Ohhh! Shulk!" Robin moaned loudly in his ear. "Yes! Yes!"

Robin panted and found his hands placed on Shulk's muscular chest. Shulk lied down and gripped Robin's hips. The homs marked his lover's hips by squeezing them. The tactician knelt down and crushed their lips together. The homs moaned into the kiss and moved his hips. Their tongues battled over dominance. The heat began to rise on their bodies. His balls slapped against his lover's bottom as he pulled out and shoved back in. The moaning sped up and became louder. The bed creaked violently. Shulk moved his hands down to grope Robin's bottom making him squeak. He rubbed around his bottom and slapped it making Robin gasp. Shulk pinched his lover's bottom then squeezed it. Robin sat up and began riding his lover roughly. His erection bobbed violently. Shulk bent his legs allowing Robin to grip his knees.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Robin moaned.

Shulk tilt his head back. The tactician could feel his lover's manhood curving inside him. Robin tilt his head back and began bouncing on his lover's manhood. His hands were moved down to his lover's navel. The homs could not hold it in anymore. He felt lust taking over his body. He grabbed his lover and rolled him on his stomach. Robin panted heavily. His body was covered in sweat. He tried catching his breath. Shulk grabbed his erection and shoved himself inside his lover's entrance. Robin let out a loud moan. The homs growled getting into a comfortable position. Robin gripped the bed sheets. The tactician felt hands on his back. Shulk rammed as hard as he could into Robin's bottom. The skin slapped drastically together. Sweat flowed down Shulk's forehead. He shut his eyes and slapped Robin's bottom as hard as he could.

"Ah! Ah! Y-You animal!" Robin squeaked.

Shulk slapped his bottom again making him gasp. He gripped the bed sheets. Robin felt another slap making him yelp. His bottom began hurting. He could feel a faint pulse. There was probably a red mark or hand print. Shulk growled. He wanted to see his lover's face. He rolled Robin on his back and pulled his legs over his shoulders. Robin whipped his head left and right as Shulk began ramming into him. Shulk was very wild. He was never like this.

"Ahhh! Harder, you horny homs!" Robin begged.

Shulk grinned and began pacing himself faster than before. He grabbed his monado and switched the symbol to smash. He felt the monado's power going through his body. He reached down grabbing Robin's arms and held them along with his legs. Robin's eyes were wide. His mouth hung opened. It felt like his lover's manhood grew bigger. He felt his insides being stretched out more making it easier to rub against his sweet spot.

"Shulk! Harder!" Robin yelled.

Shulk's body was covered in sweat. He clenched his teeth together. Robin screaming out his name drove him over the edge. The bed creaked violently and loud. It seemed like it was going to collapse. Shulk's grunts and moaning filled the room. He could feel himself reaching his climax. He yelled out his lover's name and gave out one last thrust before releasing his seed inside his lover. Both males collapsed panting heavily. The couple shared a passionate kiss then nuzzled their noses together. The homs slowly pulled himself out. His manhood fell limp. Robin could feel his lover's seed flowing out of his entrance. Both males tried catching their breath.

"You're an animal..." Robin panted.

"I'm sorry..." Shulk panted. "I couldn't control myself..."

Robin lightly laughed and kissed his lover's lips.

"Its okay. I love that side of you because you look sexy when you become animalistic." Robin taunted.

Shulk evilly grinned and blushed.

"You want another round?" Shulk cooed. "I promise to be extra rough."

Robin grabbed some handcuffs and a whip.

"Sure, you wild animal." Robin smirked.

Shulk growled and slapped Robin's bottom in response making him yelp.

* * *

Kamui let out a loud sigh.

"Finally! They were so loud!"

Niles laughed and hummed.

"What did you do to them Niles?"

Niles crossed his arms evilly grinning.

"Nothing. I just gave the homs some tips to try on Robin."

Kamui blushed. That explained all the noises.

* * *

Next day.

"I'm glad you and Robin are back together Shulk."

Shulk smiled.

"Though I must warn you. There's a lot of cruel people out there that hate gays.

Shulk nodded and crossed his arms.

"I'm aware."

"Be prepared for it. Don't be surprised if someone comes over to you or Robin with a gun."

"This world is messed up."

Niles nodded and closed his eye.

"It's no wonder you can't see ghost or the devil. They already know how cruel humans are so why bother coming over here?"

"I will be watching over Robin. I don't want him to get beaten because he's different."

Niles patted Shulk's shoulder.

"I remember Kamui was walking and some prick tried to mug him."

Shulk shook his head.

"Thanks for the warnings, Niles."

Niles grinned.

"So how did it go?"

Shulk evilly grinned.

"I fucked the shit out of him. He could not even breath. I never seen so much sweat in my life."

"No wonder they call you the _horny homs."_

Both males laughed.


End file.
